With increasing numbers of wireless communications systems available today, more and more antennas are required to support them. In many situations the available real estate limits the number of additional antennas that may be added to a site. For example, the area available on building rooftops, and exterior surfaces of automobiles, aircraft, and vessels, which often serve as antenna placement locations, is particularly limited.
Conventional approaches to increasing capabilities have been to replace the existing antennas with a multiband antenna. However, the existing antennas are known to perform “well” and the replacement of such antennas often requires a significant investment of capital and resources, and also runs the risk of the existing capabilities being compromised in view of the “newer” antenna. An approach for “upgrading” existing antennas to have multiband or broadband capabilities, without the requirement of removing the existing antenna, is desirable. Methods and systems for addressing these and other needs in the art are disclosed herein.